


Trick.

by Major_Lady_Writer22



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lady_Writer22/pseuds/Major_Lady_Writer22
Summary: Trick my mind out of love with you.





	Trick.

__Catherine knew Steve said he would not wait, but she didn’t consider he was serious, he had stated it before and when she came back he was more, than happy to whisk her off to bed and spend the whole weekend there. But this time was different, he was ready to propose and she couldn’t say yes but she didn’t say no she just took off, Catherine had a mission to do and it has to be done.

The day she came back, she thought for sure he would be angry or even ask why the hell was she back but he hugged her and asked for help; it was something she wasn’t expecting, so she thought maybe he still had the engagement on the table she thought this could be forever, she’ll finally be stable with Steve and maybe have children but it wasn’t happening and she knew why.

The crime scene was grim, she thought maybe it was because of Halloween and that some knucklehead decided to copy a movie, but another body popped up two hours later and this one more horrific than last.

The body had no head; the fingers were cut off and the chest area was so severely cut open Catherine hoped John Doe was dead when that happened When Kono and Chin arrived she greeted them with a smile and the cousins pulled her into a hug, asking how long she was going to say for but even Catherine didn’t know that answer.

Kono then asked the morgue man for the details, Catherine had to say that she didn’t know who he was and he also seemed new so maybe even Kono didn’t know.

“We won’t know anything until we get Doe to Max, I wouldn’t even know where to start," Kono frowned “That bad?” She asked, and the man nodded zipping the black bag up.

“We don’t even know if it’s Male or Female” Catherine glanced around, the house had no blood sprayed anywhere, where the body was located which was in the bedroom, no trace of the individual ever being slaughtered here.

“We got it from here” Chin said nodding to man as him and his team cleared out.

The trio heard the bickering before they saw the couple, Kono laughed with Chin as Danny and Steve came into view, Catherine didn’t know what it was but this was different from what she heard before.

“How are you having marriage woes and only engaged?” Chin asked and Catherine’s heart sank, that was why he was content and so welcoming, because he was engaged and happy ready to already build a family with someone who’s not Catherine. The girl who bolts.

“Steve likes to-“She couldn’t hear anymore, she blocked them out. The man proposed to her two years ago, and she expected him to just pick up where they left off, she wanted him to be angry with her but he wasn’t because he was happy with his life now and probably was thankful that she left.

-

Later that day she met with Doris, the lady that made her leave in the first place. The cafe was small nobody was in there with them but one worker who was in the back who didn’t even come out when Catherine walked in.

“Report” Doris demanded, and quickly Catherine understood why Steve never let her back in.

“He’s engaged” Doris narrowed her eyes, she was probably thinking who her son was with, Catherine knew she’d be the last to know.

“To who?” Catherine shrugged, she didn’t want to tell her what she wanted to tell her it was to her and not to some other man.

“Danny Williams” Doris frowned she wasn’t expecting that.

“Why him of all people, he can’t give him a family!” Catherine nodded.

“No, but neither could you," 

She didn’t want this to be true, the man she loved loves someone else and she couldn’t change that no matter how hard she tried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: kajwritings


End file.
